Virtual reality (VR) may refer to an immersive multimedia or computer-simulated reality. VR may replicate an environment that simulates a physical presence in places in the real world and allow a user to interact in that world. Augmented reality (AR), which may also be referred to as mixed reality (MR), which can also be referred to hybrid reality, may refer to a live view of a physical, real-world environment. Such a view can be direct or indirect and include elements that are augmented and/or supplemented by computer-generated sensory input, such as sound, video, graphics, or global positioning system (GPS) data. AR views may also merge real and virtual worlds to produce new environments and visualizations where physical and digital objects co-exist and interact in real time. In some examples, AR is an overlay of synthetic content on the real world that is anchored to and interacts with the real world in real time.